Ultra 101+: Episode 12
Too many Sevens Taro: Hey Leo. Leo: Yeah? Taro: Did you ever notice how we sort of look similar? Leo: Huh… I think you’re right! Astra: *walks in front of the fourthwall* Then that means I also looks similar! Leo: *pulls Astra back* Yeah, it does. Taro: But I think the thing is, we all look like someone else. Leo: Yeah… but who? Taro: I got it! That Max guy! Leo: Oh yeah! Max: *walks in* Is this the bracer polishing place? Taro: No, but perfect timing! Don’t we all look alike? Max: Heh, would you look at that! Oh! I know this other guy who looks sort of like me, lemme call him up. *talks out a phone* Hey buddy, come over here. Where? Here! Just come to where I am! Justice: *comes in* Max? Max: Justice! Look at all these people! Justice: ...Yeah it’s a lot of people. Taro: No, he means we all look alike. Justice: *thinks a moment* I guess we do. You know what, the thing is I think we all look like that one guy, Seven. Taro: That’s who I was thinking of! Can’t believe I forgot that. Leo: Interestingly, I was trained by Seven. Astra: *walks into the fourth wall* I was also trained by Seven! Leo: *pulls Astra back* No you weren’t! Seven-21: *pops his head in through the door* I’m sorry I couldn’t help but hear you say Seven. I’m Seven-21. Taro: Come on in Seven-21! Rutler(?): *comes in* Hey, I used to be “Seven’s Superior”! Zero: *jumps into the discussion* I’m the son of Seven. Everyone: Get out. Zero: *head down* Okay… *leaves* Taro: Man this is crazy, we all look so much like Seven. I guess you could say we’re all “sevens”, heheh. (The Real)Seven: *walks in* Max: Hey, are you a seven too? Seven: No. I’m Seven ONE. *holds up a single finger for emphasis* Everyone: *quiet* Seven: GET OUT MY PLACE! A Very Ultra Christmas Narrator: It’s the Ultra 101 Christmas Special! With… Mebius! Zero! Jeanne! Shin! Seven! Taro! Jack! Zoffy! And with special guest appearances from… Exe! Leo(and Astra…)! Ace! And of course, Santa himself! Seven: Wait what, we’re doing a Christmas special? Shin: Apparently. Jack: Well great, thanks for the heads-up, Author! Everyone: *looks at Jack* Taro: *clears throat* So now what? Zero: I dunno. -*clatter on the roof and deer like noises* Everyone: *silent* Mebius: That was odd. -*more clattering* Jeanne: Wait a minute, I thought the roof was another 5 levels up this building! Shin: I… dunno what’s happening. -*BOOOM!* Ceiling: *caves in, dust goes everywhere* Everyone: *cough cough cough* Dust: *clears* Mebius: Is that…! Zero: SANT- *cough* Huh, it must be Santa. Santa: *looks like Zagi wearing a very cheap Santa hat* Yo ho ho and a bottle of r-Uh, I mean, Ho ho ho, Merry Christmas! Shin: You gotta be kidding me. Za-I mean, Santa: I have something for all of you! Yo ho ho! *walks over with a giant sack thrown over his shoulder* Mebius: Wow, it’s really Santa. Jeanne: I dunno, something looks off. Zero: Shut up, let’s see what he brought us, free junk is the best! Santa: *creeps over to Shin* Shin, my dear boy, you’ve been a very calm boy this year, here. *fumbles something out of his bag* Shin: Wow! A -incredibly nerdirific scientific something- microscope! Santa: *creeps to Seven* Seven, you’ve always been sort of a meanie, but I still have something for you. *gives his a bag* Seven: *looks in* One finger of each of the outlaws I killed this year, now Justice will now that I really did bring down more lawbreakers then he did! Santa: Yeah that’s nice, *creeps over to Jack* Here! Jack: Wow, a portrait of me singed by ME! How’d you know? Santa: *rolls his eyes* *moves to Taro* Here you go sonny. *hands over a fish wrapped in newspaper* Taro: ...A… a… a fish…? *falls over* Santa: *about to walk over to Jeanne, when Exe breaks in through the wall* Exe: Hey Santa, ya get me anything? Huh? Or just the privileged middle class and higher? Just the red Ultras? How about the blue and black ones! Huh? Santa: *shoves a Linkin Park album into his hands* Shut up kid. Exe: *looks at the album* ...Never mind. *slinks back into the hole he made* Santa: Here you go Jeanne, *hands something to her* Jeanne: Wow, than-... What is this? Santa: I don’t know, visual novel, I hear they’re ALL THE RAGE with young teenaged girls these days. *creeps over to Mebius* Mebius: *bouncing up and down in excitement* Whatdidyougetme? Whatdidyougetme? Santa: Calm down little boy, here *takes something out* have this. Mebius: Wow! An exact copy of my anime collection that was stolen earlier this week! Thanks Santa, you’re the greatest! *hugs Santa* Santa: Yeah yeah yeah, get off of me. *shoves Mebius away* *turns and sets toward Zero* Leo: OH YEAH! The fiery rogue Leo ENTERS! *crashes through the window* Hey guys! I heard you were having a Christmas special! I just had to get here as soon as possible! Astra: *while sweeping up the mess* I heard also. Santa: Merry Christmas. Here, Santa has something for each of you. *hands stuff to them* Leo: Wow! My very own mobile fire extinguisher! Now I can go as fiery as I want without worries of burning myself! Astra: I have received a fake mane. *puts on a Megaloman wig* Everyone: *looks at the odd sight of Astra with hair* Astra: ...It is warm. Zero: Hey Leo, I thought you already get pretty fiery, you mean you can go farther? Leo: Of course I can, watch this! HYAAAaAAAAAAAAH! *starts burning up with fiery energy* HYAAAAAAAAAA-*turns to ashes* Everyone: *jaws drop in horror* Astra: Let me get that. *sweeps up his brother’s ashes* Goodbye. *leaves* Everyone: *still in shock* Santa: Umm… eh, uh, Ho ho ho! Everyone: Oh right, Christmas! Santa: *creeps over to Zero* I have a very special present for you, Zero. *starts coughing like Gollum* Zero: Really!? Santa: Yes, I came here just for you…! *takes something from his sack* Zero: What is it?! Santa: *sprays hotsauce in Zero’s face* Hah!!! Zero: *recoils in pain and shock, trying to rub the sauce out of his eyes* Kyaaaah! Jeanne: Oh no! Mebius: Zero! Zero: Santa….! WHY!? Santa: I’m not Santa! *pulls hat off* I am Dark Zagi!!! Zero: What? NOOOOOO! Zagi: MWahahahahahyayayhahahahyah! *prances out of the room like a madman* MERRY CHRISTMAS! Though seriously, hope you all have/have had a good time, God bless you all!